Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón
by I'm Dreams of a Violet Rose
Summary: Harry es un niño de once años que ama a los dragones profundamente gracias a las historias que le contaba su padre. Cuando es enviado a cumplir con su ritual de crecimiento hace un descubrimiento que le cambiará la vida. AU
1. Prólogo

_Hola a todos, mucho gusto en conocerlos._

_Es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom pero he leído muchos, muchos fics de Harry Potter, pricipalmente amo la pareja de Harry y Draco pero también a Ron y Hermione y a Harry con Hermione. Me encantan estas tres parejas._

_Este fanfic está dedicado a mi queridísima amiga: **Darkness Nightmare**_

_Espero puedan darle una oportunidad._

* * *

_**Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón**_

**AU**

**PRÓLOGO**

Harry amaba a los dragones. Siempre fue así, desde que era niño, pues su padre siempre le contaba magníficas historias sobre ellos. Cuando cumplió once años salió a su primer viaje solo, esta vez su padre no lo acompañaría pues era una tradición familiar ir solo al Bosque Prohibido al llegar a esa edad. La vegetación era espesa y se decía que había muchas criaturas malignas allí, cosa que Harry nunca creyó; sin embargo, la tradición familiar dictaba que debía llegar hasta sólo unos pocos kilómetros adentro después del borde donde terminaba el campo abierto.

El pequeño niño iba montado en su caballo, con una bolsa a un lado y un frasco con agua. Como prueba de que la tradición se cumplía debía llevar una planta que al parecer sólo crecía en aquel lugar. Sin más demora, Harry cogió unas plantas con forma de estrellas que en las puntas tenían sólo pétalos blancos, casi como si se estuvieran marchitando. Guardó las muestras en un pequeño frasco de vidrio que su padre le había dado para la ocasión, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, ahora era oficialmente un "niño grande" y ya podría acompañar a su padre a sus viajes largos o ir de aventura con él.

El cielo aún estaba iluminado pues no debía ser poco más de medio día, así que tomó agua y decidió regresar pronto a casa. Cuando ya estuvo montado en el caballo, sintió un viento fresco, llevaba el olor de la lavanda y la canela. Harry sintió curiosidad por la hermosa combinación y siguió el olor con su cabeza hasta que halló que venía de más adentro del Bosque.

-Aún tengo algo de tiempo.

Tras decir esas palabras, tomó las riendas del caballo y lo guió en la dirección de la que provenía la brisa. Era como si esta lo llamara, lo guiara. Pasó casi una hora de caminata cuando Harry estaba a punto de rendirse porque no encontraba el lugar del que provenía el olor. Cuando de pronto lo vio.

En un claro, justo en el medio del bosque un dragón blanco de ojos plateados se asomaba imponente. Su mirada era afilada, sus alas tan grandes que Harry podía caber debajo y sobrar espacio para otras cinco personas. Animado por su descubrimiento intentó acercarse pero el dragón lo miró desafiante y le mostró los afilados colmillos. El corazón de Harry se paralizó por un segundo, reaccionó y tomando las riendas de su caballo partió a su casa lo más de prisa que las fuerzas del animal se lo permitían.

Las semanas transcurrieron y Harry, aún impresionado por haber visto a un dragón tan de cerca y fuera de las áreas de protección, decidió ir de nuevo al Bosque en busca de aquella criatura.

Tomó su pequeño morral café y dentro de él metió una gema verde que había encontrado en una de sus expediciones; se lo daría al dragón, algo así como una ofrenda de paz. Llevó agua y dos panes. Esperó a que su padre saliera de casa y que su madre se hubiera ido al pueblo para salir.

Hizo el mismo recorrido de la primera vez, dejándose envolver por aquel olor dulzón que lo llevara la primera vez ante el dragón.

Cuando llegó apenas era la mitad de la mañana, el sol calentaba pero sus rayos no quemaban como solían hacerlo en la tarde, de alguna extraña forma aún se conservaba el rocío sobre algunas hojas y el dragón estaba recostado sobre el pasto. Viéndolo así a Harry no le pareció tan malvado, sólo se sentó a observarlo y a esperar hasta que el dragón despertara.

* * *

_Si todo sale bien espero verlos en la siguiente entrega, por favor, dejen reviews. _

_Nos vemos._

_¡Saludos y cuídense! ^^_


	2. Capítulo I

_Hola a todos, gracias por seguir este pequeño fic.  
_

_Me han dado muhcos ánimos sus review porque pensé que nadie lo leería, el resumen se leía muy cliché pero no lo pensé mucho así que supongo que está bien._

_Este fanfic está dedicado a mi queridísima amiga: **Darkness Nightmare**_

_Muchas gracias a los que leen y no pueden dejar review y a los que dejaron review: **Darkness Nightmare, Chibikaleido -me gusta tu nick-, Cyan Reed, Kasandra Potter, Luna1986 y AnataYume.**_

* * *

_**Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón**_

**AU**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Aún era temprano, el sol no calentaba muy fuerte y Harry seguía sentado en medio del claro de frente al dragón en espera de que despierte. Pasados unos minutos, Harry estaba a punto de rendirse cuando el dragón se movió ligeramente y abrió uno de sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry se levantó de inmediato.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño -le dijo Harry mientras también se ponía de pie.

Quedó bajo la sombra del dragón y este lo veía con una mirada que calaba los huesos pero a pesar de eso Harry no se inmutó. Debía ser valiente y entregar el obsequio que había traído.

Harry se acercó de a poco hasta lograr poner la gema lo suficientemente cerca del dragón. La criatura, aún un poco reticente bajó un poco la cabeza como asintiendo, cuando Harry lo vio se sintió feliz, el dragón lo aceptaba. ¡Había hecho un nuevo amigo! Sería su amigo especial, no todos los niños se hacen amigos de un dragón en especial cuando sólo viven en zonas protegidas.

El pequeño niño sonrió, un brillo apareció en los ojos del dragón.

-¿Puedo venir a verte otro día?

Silencio, el dragón sólo lo veía desde arriba pero su mirada se había suavizado un poco, movió de nuevo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo despacio.

-Que bueno -Harry dudó un poco -somos amigos ahora, ¿cierto?

El dragón se sorprendió, "amigos" ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuchó esa palabra.

_-Oye, seamos amigos._

_-¿Amigos? ¿Qué es eso?_

_-Pues... Los amigos se ayudan y están para hacerte feliz cuando te sientes mal._

_-¿Tú me harías sonreír si me siento triste?_

_-Seguro._

_-Entonces yo también, de acuerdo, seamos amigos._

_-¡Qué bien!_

El dragón se quedó mirando el cielo pensando en sus recuerdos.

-Oye, lo somos, ¿verdad?

Harry esperaba la respuesta del dragón. Pasaron un par de minutos, Harry con la cabeza baja estaba por irse cuando el dragón batió muy suavemente sus alas y causó una leve brisa para llamar la atención de Harry.

Y cuando el niño lo vio, asintió.

-Entonces te vendré a ver cada día, bueno, no creo que pueda hacerlo cada día, ¿que tal cada semana? Sí, cada semana -Harry sonreía y estaba muy emocionado -Entonces, nos vemos después.

Las semanas pasaron, convirtiéndose en meses y luego en años.

Pero a veces las promesas no pueden ser cumplidas aunque desees hacerlo.

* * *

_Si todo sale bien espero verlos en la siguiente entrega, por favor, dejen reviews. _

_Nos vemos._

_¡Saludos y cuídense! ^^_


	3. Capítulo II

_Hola a todos, gracias por seguir este pequeño fic._

_Muchas gracias a los que leen y no pueden dejar review y a los que dejaron review: **Darkness Nightmare, Chibikaleido, Kokoa Kirkland, Kasandra Potter, y AnataYume.**_

Un agradecimiento especial _**Orseth** _que me ayudó a salir del bloqueo mental que supuso el final del capítulo anterior por situaciones que comentaré más adelante.

A los que leyeron esto y no comentaron, a todos los "seguir" y a los favoritos enserio gracias, nunca había tenido un fic largo terminado desde el inicio, de esta manera espero poder llevarles la siguiente entrega con mucha más rapidez que las del inicio.

* * *

_**Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón**_

**AU**

**CAPÍTULO II**

* * *

A veces las promesas no pueden ser cumplidas aunque desees hacerlo.

Las semanas pasaron convirtiéndose en meses y luego en años.

Cada día el dragón era feliz. Le encantaba cada semana que Harry venía a contarle las cosas que sucedían en el pueblo, de alguna manera le hacía sentirse conectado a ese mundo que hace mucho ya había dejado de ver. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, a veces se preguntaba que hubiera sido de él si hubiera tenido una vida normal, quizá se hubiera casado y tenido hijos, hubiera muerto de viejo, le hubiera gustado que después de su mujer; no le hubiera gustado dejarla sola con lo que suponía la pérdida de un ser amado. Tal vez sus padres hubieran arreglado un compromiso para él, pero desde pequeño se decía que, aunque fuera una persona que no conociera en un inicio, haría lo mejor para que entre ellos hubiera por lo menos un poco de cariño.

La inocencia de Harry y su alegría lo habían ido contagiando. Antes, tener pensamientos sobre los millones de "hubiera" que podría haber tenido en la vida le resultaba doloroso, ahora podía sentirse solo un poco nostálgico.

Habían tantos lugares por conocer, situaciones por vivir y recordar que eso lo perdió por una estúpida profecía le revolvía las entrañas.

Las personas deberían poder escoger seguir su propio camino.

Harry era una muestra de ello.

Según le había contado al dragón, las personas antes tenía miedo de los dragones y los mataban. Hubo una persona que, sin embargo, creía que los dragones podían ser gentiles si las personas dejaban de ser tan hostiles. Un buen hombre, cuyo nombre era recordado con extrañeza y gratitud, había cambiado eso. Cuando las personas mataban a los dragones ya no por supervivencia sino por diversión y codicia había decidido crear un refugio: una zona protegida, un sitio enorme, natural, en el que los dragones pudieran vivir en paz sin necesidad de vivir huyendo. Conforme el tiempo pasaba las personas tomaron conciencia y esos lugares protegidos se volvieron santuarios para los dragones: las personas lo visitaban y les llevaban regalos.

El dragón nunca conoció uno.

Escuchaba vagamente los rumores de algunas personas que caminaba cerca del claro a veces, pero cuando veían al dragón, tan grande e imponente creían que había escapado de algún santuario. A veces querían herirlo pero el dragón les rugía y desplegaba sus alas y las personas salían corriendo. Otras querían llevarlo a algún santuario pero siempre les pasaba algo malo y decidían dejar al dragón allí. Le temían. O temían esos sucesos extraños que les impedía acercarse al dragón.

Cuando vio por primera vez a ese niño de ojos verdes creyó que huiría o lo atacaría. Nunca había visto un niño desde que su vida había cambiado.

El pequeño era tímido y seguro que algo bajo para la edad que quizá tenía. Su cabello, negro como la noche, era un revoltijo sobre su cabeza. La piel algo pálida, con ligeros tonos bronceados, seguramente por los viajes que él le contó realizaba con su padre desde que era niño. Ahora viajaría más y lo haría solo. Eso fue lo que le comentó a la siguiente semana que volvió después de su primer encuentro.

"Seamos amigos". Esa frase le hizo perderse en sus recuerdos.

Blaise.

Fue su amigo, su compañero, su hermano. Eran un contraste perfecto. Blanco y negro. Seriedad y diversión. Y de pronto, cuando el niño de ojos verdes se hubo marchado, la realidad lo golpeó dolorosamente: Blaise debía estar muerto. Habían pasado ya muchos, muchos, muchos años desde la última vez que lo vio. Y nunca pudo cumplir su promesa. No pudo y le dolía en el alma. Su amigo, su hermano. Le dolía pensar que lo había olvidado, que había muerto y él no había ido a su funeral. No sabía dónde lo habrían llevado a enterrar, ni siquiera lo podría visitar. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hizo tan malo para que la vida le hiciera eso?! No quería pensarlo, saber lo que ocurrió le dejaba un sensación horrible en el cuerpo. Dolía demasiado pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Recuerdos sobre su amigo eran lo único que le hacía olvidarse de Harry y la paz que este le traía.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?

* * *

_Si todo sale bien espero verlos en la siguiente entrega._

_Sonará raro, pero mi mamá -sí, la de la vida real- me dijo que estaba bien esto como continuación. Denle las gracias. Oh, y a mis hermanos y su curso de natación donde escribo ahora mientras ellos nadan._

_Aquí quedan algunas pistas sobre lo que pasó antes del prólogo y de la historia en sí. Me gustaría leer sus ideas de lo que sucedió en el pasado._

_Nos vemos._

_¡Saludos y cuídense! ^^_


	4. Capítulo III

_Hola a todos, gracias por seguir este pequeño fic._

_Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, en verdad me dan ánimos para seguir._

A los que leyeron esto y no comentaron, a todos los "seguir" y a los favoritos enserio gracias.

Las actualizaciones tendrán horario desde ahora: **los viernes**. Así que el siguiente capítulo no tardará mucho.

El fic consta de ocho capítulos y ya está finalizado. No los entretengo más, a leer.

* * *

_**Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón**_

**AU**

**CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

El tiempo, hasta ahora, nunca había sido mejor.

Harry iba a ver al dragón cada semana, le llevaba regalos, cosas pequeñas: una flor para mostrarle, dibujos de los lugares a los que viajaba con su padre, recuerdos pequeños de cuando iba solo. No le daba comida porque no sabía que le gustaba al dragón y además le daba miedo enfermarlo. Los regalos siempre eran puestos a unos metros lejos del dragón, donde dejó la gema verde la primera vez. Sin embargo, había algo que hacía al dragón más feliz que nada: historias. Largas, cortas, sin muchos detalles, con muchos, muchos detalles; la forma de contarlas de Harry siempre lo dejaba fascinado.

Se enteró que al otro lado del pueblo había un río hermoso que tenía peces muy grandes, a dos días de viaje había un pequeño poblado que hacía los mejores quesos que Harry hubiera probado, al oeste y a tres días de camino había un lugar en el que fabricaban dulces realmente buenos.

El dragón estaba satisfecho.

— Y entonces Nadir me dijo que estaba bien y se fue al palacio –terminaba de contar Harry. Había ido de viaje durante ocho días, aquella semana se lo dijo al dragón y sus ojos plata se cubrieron de tristeza. El niño había podido conocer un pueblo lejano con una edificación que parecía un palacio donde se hizo amigo de un chico muy simpático mayor que él.

— Por cierto, cuando ya tenía que volver me dio esto –le mostró un anillo dorado con una pequeña gema roja —dijo que era mágico, aunque no terminó de explicármelo, me dijo que en la siguiente visita me lo diría con detalle.

El dragón miró curioso el objeto. Era muy hermoso, aunque bastante grande para los dedos de Harry, apenas con 13 años, cera de cumplir los 14. Un sentimiento extraño le revolvió el estómago.

— Ten, es para ti.

— _¿Para mí? _–se preguntó el dragón.

— Sé que no es muy grande pero me gustaría que lo tuvieras, ya sabes, como recuerdo.

Harry se acercó al lugar donde habían dejado antes los demás objetos. Nunca dejaba uno, solo el primer regalo, la ofrenda de paz, la oferta de amistad, era lo único que el dragón había retenido. Cuando era la hora de que el niño volviera a casa el dragón las empujaba suavemente con el hocico y luego hacia viento con sus alas para que se acercara a donde estaba Harry.

Ahora tendría tres cosas preciadas que guardar.

La gema verde.

El anillo.

Los recuerdo de Harry charlando con él.

* * *

_Si todo sale bien espero verlos en la siguiente entrega._

_**Satorichiva:**_ Muchas gracias por el review, ah, me gusta cuando hacen preguntas ^^ Por ahora solo puedo decir que vas bien, la condición de Draco es impuesta, ya veremos porqué dentro de capítulos futuros. Y sí, Harry es muy tierno. Espero leerte de nuevo. Cuídate mucho.

_Nos vemos._

_¡Saludos y cuídense! ^^_


	5. Capítulo IV

Hola de nuevo.

Lo siento, en verdad que ayer quise subir el capítulo pero no lo logré por falta de tiempo, lo cual es raro.

En fin, muchas gracias por los ánimos. Aquí el capítulo cuarto, vamos a la mitad.

* * *

_**Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón**_

**AU**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

_Tengo un amigo muy especial, de hecho, no creo que nadie más tenga uno como el mío._

_No, no es un amigo imaginario. Es real._

_Es un dragón._

_Lo conocí hace ya tres años, el día que debía cumplir el ritual de crecimiento que dicta la tradición. En esta ocasión, como no pasaba hace ya 400 años me enviaron al centro de Bosque Prohibido. A mis ancestros les tocaba ir a otros lugares: el claro del este, el del oeste, rodearlo hasta el final, ir a otras tierras. Pero sólo cuatro personas hemos tenido que ir al centro, mi padre nunca me explicó bien porque era que yo debía ir pero se mostró muy orgulloso cuando lo supo._

_Mi familia, para este ritual siempre acude a un viejo muy sabio que vive en un lugar al que lleva meses de camino el llegar; a cada uno se le revela los lugares a los que deben ir las próximas tres generaciones: sus hijos, sus nietos, sus bisnietos y vuelta a empezar. Yo soy la revelación de uno de los bisnietos. Soy el hijo único, de un hijo único de un hijo único. No tengo mucho familiares._

_Mi bisabuelo había llevado los nombres en tres pergaminos sellados, entregándolos a la generación siguiente para que esta hiciera lo mismo con sus hijos._

_Mi pergamino estaba sellado con un símbolo en color rojo pero la caja era verde y plata._

_Mi madre se preocupó cuando supo el lugar pues en el pueblo siempre había personas diciendo que allí había dragones y criaturas feroces que no tenían piedad al momento de atacar a sus presas. Mi padre, en cambio, me afirmó que nadie hasta ahora había muerto: "Es un ritual de crecimiento Harry, no un crimen". Bueno, quizá salían un poco golpeados por los obstáculos a sortear o cosas así._

_El día llegó, estaba muy nervioso. ¡Tenía once años! Tenía derecho a estar nervioso._

_Madre me regaló un collar que había estado guardando para la ocasión. Mi padre me dio un abrazo y palabras de aliento y salí de casa._

_El camino era casi de media mañana, unas cuantas horas y habría llegado._

_El cielo aún estaba iluminado, no debía ser mucho más de medio día aunque el sol comenzaba ya a quemar. Había encontrado la flor que debía llevar. Sí, también era una diferente para cada persona: la mía era una flor que parecía marchita, al inicio creí haberme equivocado pero luego comprobé que estaba en lo correcto. Con la flor guardada, con hambre pues aquel día desayuné muy temprano y muy emocionado por cómo sería mi recibimiento en casa, tomé las riendas del caballo y estaba a punto de volver cuando un olor llegó a mi nariz. Lavanda y canela._

_Era extraño, se supone que esas plantas no crecían en aquel bosque, pero la combinación era suave y agradable. Era un misterio y a mí me encantaba descubrir cosas. Calculando el tiempo viendo al cielo supuse que tendría algunos minutos extra antes de la puesta de sol. Me puse en marcha. No, a casa no, sino al origen de aquel olor._

_Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que logré identificarlo, me había tomado mucho más tiempo del que creí, seguro que mis padres estaban preocupados._

_El olor me llevó hasta el centro del bosque. El centro más profundo. El centro real. _

_Nunca nadie iba allí._

_El centro que mencionaba mi pergamino era el límite del centro real. En muchos libros decían que en el centro real había una cantidad enorme de magia que no dejaba pasar a nadie. Avancé con cautela, temía que hubiera trampas o hechizos o cosas así. No creía mucho en la magia pero las personas del pueblo hablaban mucho de la magia usada para el mal._

_Y entonces lo vi._

_Un enorme y hermoso dragón blanco de ojos plateados, imponente se alzaba en el centro mismo del bosque._

_— Es… Hermoso –fue lo único que pensé._

_._

_._

_._

_De eso ya han pasado tres años y aún sigo viéndolo. Cada semana voy donde él._

_Aceptó ser mi amigo cuando le regalé una de las cosas que habíamos encontrado en un viaje con papá. Una enorme gema de color verde. Se la acerqué con cuidado, no lo vi hasta muchos días después del primer encuentro y temía que me hiciera daño, pero no lo hizo._

_Le podía contar todo, era muy apacible su compañía. Había días en los que parecía realmente agotado y supuse que debió haber volado mucho tiempo o algo así, suponía que no iba a quedarse esperándome siempre, seguro que tenía familia o un lugar al cual volver. _

_Pero siempre estuvo ahí._

_Es mi mejor amigo. Es un ser preciado para mí._

.

.

.

— Bueno, ahora podré guardar mis recuerdos, así, cuando ya sea muy viejo les pediré a mis hijos leerme una y otra vez la historia sobre mi amigo el dragón.

Harry guardó su pluma, dejó el pedazo de papel sobre el escritorio esperando que la tinta se secara y se puso su capa de viaje, debía ir a un viaje de tres días de nuevo para recoger medicina para su madre.

* * *

_Si todo sale bien espero verlos en la siguiente entrega._

_Nos vemos._

_¡Saludos y cuídense! ^^_


	6. Capítulo V

¡Hola de nuevo!

Me alegra que les guste como va el fic, siendo que fui muy descuidada al inicio creo que perdí algunos lectores, de todas formas quiero seguirlo publicando por aquellos que leen y por lo que comentan, me hacen muy, muy feliz. ¡Gracias! ^^

Este... como dato curioso (aunque no lo lean) me equivoqué -creo- en cuantos capítulos tenía el fic, este ha sido el último escrito así que me apresuraré para que ya podamos terminarlo la siguiente semana. Entonces, ya acomodado, el fic tendrá en total 7 capítulos, sin contar el prólogo y un epílogo que se debate entre ser epílogo o un capítulo antes de ese.

Espero su opinión sobre este capítulo. Cuídense mucho.

* * *

_**Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón**_

**AU**

**CAPÍTULO V**

* * *

A veces no puedes sentir el paso del tiempo cuando en verdad estás disfrutando el momento.

Han pasado ya siete años desde el primer encuentro entre Harry y el dragón.

Ahora el niño no lo es más, con dieciocho años se había desarrollado mucho. Sus facciones finas se habían ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo, no totalmente pero ya se notaba que era todo un joven: sus cabellos negros y revoltosos nunca lograron ser domados, sus ojos verdes aún brillan por la emoción y la aventura, es fuerte y algo musculoso, su piel es bronceada por los continuos viajes.

El dragón había visto crecer al niño, sabía cosas que Harry aseguraba sus padres no lo hacían; supo que una chica del pueblo se le declaró pero que él la rechazó.

— No me conoce lo suficiente –había dicho.

Para Harry, el dragón era un familiar más, un amigo –aunque no contestara a sus preguntas- con el que siempre podía contar. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido cosas sobre aquel majestuoso ser: cuando algo lo molestaba alzaba más su cabeza como queriendo intimidarlo, cuando oía que Harry le había dado su merecido a algún tipo ladeaba la cabeza al lado derecho, como sonriendo de lado, cuando creía que Harry estaba equivocado ladeaba la cabeza al lado izquierdo. Sí, Harry había aprendido un montón de cosas.

— Hoy es un buen día. Mamá, papá iré a verlo de nuevo hoy en la tarde.

El silencio inundó el pequeño hogar. Los rostros sonrientes de los padres de Harry le devolvían la mirada desde sus fotos. Ellos habían muerto hace algunos años. Su madre cuando tenía quince, su padre unos meses después, al parecer la medicina y las constantes epidemias que se estaban desarrollando habían terminado con su salud. Con el tiempo, Harry había dejado de llorar lo suficiente para decidir qué hacer. Sus padres habían dejado dinero a su nombre así que Harry con el mayor respeto del mundo vendió algunas cosas, con ello logró completar el dinero para adquirir una casa un poco más pequeña que la de su infancia y se mudó cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Todas las cosas de sus padres fueron llevadas a su nuevo hogar y puestas en una de las dos habitaciones con las que contaba la casa.

Era comerciante y explorador. A veces, cuando se requería un viaje urgente a traer medicina o comida de otros poblados era él quien iba; ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada. Cuando no tenía misiones se dedicaba a buscar algo nuevo en tierras lejanas, los viajes eran más extensos y tardaba más días en regresar; el dragón intentaba acostumbrarse a las largas ausencias de Harry aunque igual dolía un poco.

Era más de medio día cuando volvió a casa, se bañó y se arregló para ir a ver a su amigo, de seguro que se llevaba una gran sorpresa. Desde que se había mudado allí nunca había ido más de dos veces en un día aunque el tiempo de viaje era mínimo.

— Me pregunto qué hará cuando me vea.

Iba llegando con el caballo cuando la escena lo dejó totalmente impactado.

Allí, donde desde hace muchos años había visto al dragón había un muchacho. Una figura delgada y de cabellos rubios estaba recostada boca abajo sobre el pasto, su cuerpo solo era cubierto por una especie de túnica blanca con filos plateados. Harry alarmado de lo que hubiera pasado comenzó a caminar hacia el cuerpo, cuando llegó frente a la silueta se dio cuenta de que era un chico aunque sus facciones eran bastante suaves: labios pequeños y algo pálidos, los ojos cerrados mostraban pestañas rubias y largas, su rostro pálido le daban el aspecto de un ángel.

— ¡Oye! ¿Me escuchas? Chico.

El muchacho no se movió y Harry decidió acercarse, pero no pudo.

Una especie de barrera le impedía el paso, Harry asustado comenzó a rodear ese muro invisible para ver si hallaba una manera de entrar. Pero lo que encontró, lo dejó más asustado y preocupado.

Los pies del chico estaban atados con cadenas al suelo, sus tobillos estaban rojos y había rastros de sangre fresca; eso no hizo más asustarlo y comenzó a gritar con más fuerza.

— ¡Oye! ¡Chico! ¡Despierta! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

No había respuesta, ni un movimiento. Nada.

Solo siguió gritando, quería que el muchacho le oyera, que despertara pero eso no sucedió. Cuando su voz ya no pudo salir más solo me quedó así como estaba, recostado contra la barrera y se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado.

Esperaba que el chico despertara por sí mismo.

* * *

_Seh, soy una mala persona..._

_Si todo sale bien espero verlos en la siguiente entrega._

_Nos vemos._

_¡Saludos y cuídense! ^^_


	7. Capítulo VI

¡Hola de nuevo!

Lo sé no tengo perdón y soy mala persona, ¡hasta mi mamá me lo dice!

Tengo una buena explicación: en la ciudad en la que vivo hay un volcán relativamente cerca y ha comenzado a mostrar actividad desde Abril de este año, se da un estimado de que haga erupción o despierte completamente para las primeras semanas de Agosto. Estamos todos en alerta constante, hemos tenido que armar planes familiares y aun así tratar de seguir con nuestra vida normal. No he tenido mucho tiempo para acercarme a la computadora. Espero que puedan comprender y prometo que terminaré este fic que es como mi pequeño hijo.

Ahora sí, no los distraigo.

* * *

_**Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón**_

**AU**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

* * *

La noche pasó con relativa calma, la luna solo se colaba débilmente por entre los altos árboles pero el claro estaba completamente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Dos figuras se dibujaban sobre el pasto: un joven de cabellos negros casi recostado sin embargo no había nada visible sobre lo que estuviera apoyado; y un joven rubio recostado sobre el pasto, a uno metros del otro chico.

El alba llegó despacio, perezosamente.

Harry se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, más por costumbre que por no tener sueño. Había sido una noche muy larga. Entonces lo recordó, el dragón que no estaba y ese extraño chico al que no podía llegar. Se sobresaltó y se levantó de golpe, su cuerpo se resintió un poco por la mala posición en la que dormía pero no le importó.

La visión lo dejó impresionado.

En el claro de siempre, donde anoche había un chico desconocido, ahora estaba el dragón que Harry conocía.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué sucede?

El dragón comenzó a despertar y cuando vio a Harry alzó su cabeza, asustado. Harry no habría llegado hace mucho, ¿verdad?

— Yo… Eh, tengo que irme.

Y entonces solo dio media vuelta y se fue por el camino que siempre recorría.

Nuevamente las semanas pasaron pero esta vez Harry no volvió.

Un año pasó y el dragón estaba sumamente triste, su amigo no volvió después de aquella noche. ¿Habría Harry visto algo que lo asustara? ¿El sabría…? No, imposible, eso solo ocurría en la noche y no creía que Harry se hubiera quedado a dormir en el bosque.

Los días se volvieron monótonos, no había charlas interesantes sobre las cosas que pasaban en el pueblo o sobre los nuevos descubrimientos y aventuras de Harry en otras ciudades.

No había compañía.

Solo soledad.

Todo estaba tornándose en oscuridad… de nuevo.

Para Harry las cosas no estaban mejor.

Después de aquella ocasión estaba distraído la mayor parte del tiempo. Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de ese chico, ¿quién era? ¿Cómo llegó allí? Y más importante, ¿a dónde había ido el dragón en aquel momento?

Las misiones no eran suficientes para apartar su mente del dragón y el chico. Cuando llegaba la noche y estaba en casa se sentaba por horas sobre su cama a observar el cielo por la ventana, cuando se recostaba y cerraba los ojos solo pensaba en que debía averiguar qué había pasado allí.

Pero nunca reunía suficiente valor, o este se esfumaba tan rápido como llegaba.

No podía mentirse, tenía miedo de saber qué había sucedido esa noche.

Una noche, Harry fue al bar del pueblo porque no le apetecía quedarse en casa. Sin embargo, una conversación le llamó la atención:

— Lo digo enserio.

— Pues no te creo –eran dos hombres los que hablaban.

— Es verdad, en el claro del bosque prohibido se encuentra la solución a nuestros problemas –dijo un pelirrojo alto.

— ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir que allí hay un dragón? Están casi extintos, los que quedan están en zonas protegidas –respondió un castaño que parecía ser el jefe.

— Lo sé pero también sé lo que vi y vi un dragón allí. Solo debemos hallarlo con la guardia baja y matarlo, además parece como si no se hubiera movido de allí en años.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bajo su cuerpo la tierra está levemente hundida, eso quiere decir que su peso la ha ido aplastando.

— Puede ser, de cualquier forma iremos a averiguarlo mañana por la tarde. Quizá sus escamas y su corazón nos den algo de dinero.

Harry se sobresaltó, ¿escamas? ¿Corazón? Ellos… No podía ser. ¡Debía advertirle! El dragón debía irse de allí.

— Bueno, Harry al parecer no tienes mucho valor cuando no tienes motivación, muy mal –se regañó mentalmente. Al parecer, solo cuando alguien importante para él estaba en peligro es que se decidía a actuar con el valor que se requería. Actuaba mejor bajo presión al parecer.

Aunque era tarde, Harry salió corriendo en dirección al claro donde estaba el dragón, no se sorprendió de hallar al chico de la vez anterior. La vez anterior… Mientras caminaba un ramalazo de culpa lo invadió, había pasado un año, ¡un año! Se sentía culpable por no haber hecho nada en todo ese tiempo. Había abandonado al dragón.

Corrió como nunca, debía advertirle, debía salvarlo. Y cuando vio al chico de nuevo, se alivió y preocupó a partes iguales: recordaba la barrera…

Volvió a rodearla como la primera vez, ahora el chico estaba recostado de lado y Harry pudo observarlo mejor y ver sus facciones de nuevo removió su corazón. Lo que más lo sorprendió y enterneció a partes iguales fue ver lo que el chico abrazaba con tanta devoción, como una tabla de salvación en un mar: la gema verde, y el anillo en su dedo. Sus regalos. Sus regalos para el dragón, el dragón… ¿Dónde estaría?

Decidido a no abandonar esta vez y dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sucediera al amanecer se acomodó a dormir recostado sobre la barrera cubierto con su capa.

* * *

_Casi 900 palabras, es un récord y solo porque estoy con sueño, ya es muy tarde..._

_¿Qué sucederá ahora?_

_Si todo sale bien espero verlos en la siguiente entrega._

_Nos vemos._

_¡Saludos y cuídense! ^^_


	8. Final

¡Hola de nuevo y por última vez! *No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, es tan triste QnQ*

Ha sido tan hermoso leer sus reviews. Sepan que son muy preciados para mí, todos y cada uno. Agradezco mucho su paciencia y sus lecturas. Lo sé, soy muy inconsistente con mis horarios... Es algo natural y un gran defecto.

Espero que les haya gustado. Originalmente nació como un one-shot pero al final terminó con demasiados capítulos para ser uno.

* * *

_**Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón**_

**AU**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**FINAL**

* * *

Cuando despertó el dragón ya estaba allí, mirándole con sus ojos de plata líquida.

— Lo siento, ya sabes, por no haber venido todo este tiempo pero he estado ocupado y pensé que quizá ya te habías marchado.

El dragón lo miró con superioridad.

— B-bueno, sé que en siete años no te fuiste por mucho tiempo y siempre me cuestioné el porqué de hallarte aquí cada semana escuchando lo que yo quisiera decirte. Pensé que era cosa de dragones… O algo así.

El dragón levantó y bajó suavemente el ala que estaba del lado de Harry lo que provocó una pequeña risa en el chico.

Pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde contándole las novedades que hubo en aquel tiempo y el dragón le veía fijamente como esperando que le contara todo lo que quisiera. Cuando faltaba poco para el anochecer Harry decidió contarle al dragón lo que de verdad le preocupaba pero ruidos de pasos lo interrumpieron. El dragón se puso alerta y vieron como los hombres llegaban cargados de armas y lo que parecía un Tzal*; el Tzal era una especie de amuleto en forma redonda con inscripciones que se decía podía romper cualquier protección, hechizo o barrera. Harry temió por el dragón, eran los hombres de la noche anterior.

— Debes volar, vete –susurraba asustado. El dragón solo se mantenía erguido y mirando al frente.

De pronto todo pasó, quizá demasiado rápido.

Se oyó un susurro en un idioma extraño y luego el sonido del disparo de pistolas.

Harry no sabía que pasaba porque la explosión de una granada pequeña lo dejó aturdido, no sabía porque las balas no lo habían alcanzado y cuando vio arriba miró horrorizado como el ala del dragón lo cubría a modo de escudo.

Se escuchó un rugido lastimero y el dragón cayó de bruces al suelo.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos al ver a la criatura herida. De repente una luz blanca comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del dragón. Todos quedaron paralizados al ver que la forma se hacía cada vez más pequeña hasta dar paso al chico de cabello rubio que Harry había visto la noche anterior y el año pasado. Los dos hombres miraban con interés el cuerpo del chico cuando una fuerza invisible los golpeó alejándolos de allí.

Harry enseguida se acercó al chico y notó que de su boca salía un hilo de sangre y cuando se dio cuenta observó que los brazos del chico, y sus piernas, también estaban heridas.

— ¡No! ¡Dragón! ¡No mueras, oye!

El chico rubio abrió los ojos lentamente.

— D-Draco –murmuró tan bajito que Harry casi no lo escuchó.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— D-Draco, ese es mi nombre… -el chico intentó respirar pero un ataque de tos se lo impidió.

— Draco –repitió Harry –Debemos ir al pueblo para que puedan curarte.

— I-Imposible… Aun así... –tosió un poco –Gracias por todo, Harry.

Harry sintió las lágrimas escocerle y sin más abrazó al rubio fuertemente.

— No me agradezcas, no he hecho nada por ti que merezca tu gratitud. Solo, no me dejes, por favor, eres… Eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero. No mueras.

— Harry… -Sentía que la vida se le escapaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba pero no se detendría hasta decirle todo al chico –Escucha, hace años que vivo aquí, mi existencia ha sido vacía desde que tengo memoria –tosió más y Harry lo apartó para verlo a los ojos mientras él tenía los propios inundados de lágrimas. — Yo nací en una familia rica y poderosa pero no conocía lo que es el amor de familia. Cuando cumplí once años mis padres me llamaron para dar un paseo –tosió de nuevo y Harry soltó una lágrima más –Me trajeron hasta aquí pero tan pronto llegamos un anciano nos esperaba. Harry, ellos me dejaron aquí y el anciano me encadenó con magia, en aquel entonces no comprendí lo que pasaba pero al parecer fue… -se detuvo para tomar más aire, el recordar el pasado le hacía tanto daño… -Fue culpa de una profecía: yo sería la ruina de mi familia, acabaría con sus ideales y la pureza de su sangre, así que me dejaron aquí y por lo que supe me borraron de los registros familiares. El anciano me echó una maldición y me dejaron aquí. En el día antes de que el primer rayo de sol toque las orillas del bosque me vuelvo un dragón, espanto a las personas y de esa forma nunca conseguiría ayuda. Y por las noches sería humano de nuevo porque así por más que suplicara nadie me escucharía pero... –tosió y esta vez salió sangre de su boca; Harry lo miraba atónito por el relato –Llegaste tú y todo cambió, esperaba cada semana tus llegadas en la mañana, me gustaba que me contaras cosas porque así sabía que había cambiado. Yo era inmortal, crecía de forma diferente al resto pero nunca supe cada cuanto tiempo, cuando me resigné a mi suerte dejé que el tiempo pasara sin preocuparme por ello. Pero al conocerte fue diferente, Harry, tú hiciste que mi existencia fuera feliz desde aquel momento –sonrió con gratitud y la mirada cansada.

— Tú también me cambiaste, sabía que siempre habría alguien en quien confiar, tú estarías ahí para mí y te lo agradezco de corazón por no apartarme de tu lado. Pero, si eres inmortal, las balas no deberían herirte –sollozó.

— Dije que era, la maldición decía que cuando encontrara a alguien a quien quisiera y fuera correspondido la inmortalidad terminaría. Tú eres la persona a la que quiero. El anciano decía que el amor era debilidad y por eso lo hizo.

— Draco, yo…

— Te quiero, Harry, cada expresión, gesto y palabra tuya serán los preciados recuerdos que llevaré en el alma. Gracias Harry por demostrarme que siempre hay alguien que te pueda llegar a amar.

Y con estas palabras Draco cerró los ojos entregándose al sueño eterno con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry gritó y lloró pero nada le devolvería la vida a su amado dragón.

Los años pasaron y Harry sigue su vida normal.

Aquel día llevó el cuerpo de Draco a su casa y lo lavó, vistió y lo recostó en su cama como si durmiera. Al día siguiente sobre la cama solo quedaban pétalos de rosas blancas que Harry guardó en una caja sencilla de madera junto con la gema que alguna vez le diera al dragón. Desde aquel día ha viajado de ciudad en ciudad conociendo lugares para poder contárselos a su dragón que cada noche lo espera en la caja porque Harry sabe que el cuerpo de Draco se ha ido pero que alma continúa junto al él, cuidándolo.

Nadie sabe exactamente cuándo va a morir pero Harry lo presentía. A sus setenta y un años sabía que aquella sería su última noche. ¿Cómo? Su amado Dragón lo había visitado en sueños: "Te esperaré, falta poco", no le había dicho una fecha exacta, y le había sonreído como la última vez hacia tantos años.

Se vistió con un traje negro que había comprado para la ocasión, se peinó y perfumó y se recostó a dormir, a su lado los pétalos blancos de su última noche con Draco estaban esparcidos con cuidado y aún tan frescos como aquella vez.

— Ahora voy, amor mío.

* * *

*Lo inventé en ese momento, si hay algo así que sí exista y tenga un nombre, entonces me gustaría saberlo.

Y bueno, eso fue todo. Gracias por la compañía y por al paciencia.

Gracias a sus reviews: _**LaPooh, Anata Yume, Kokoa Kirkland, alexis, chibikaleido, Darkness Nightmare, satorichiva, Orseth, Luna1986, kasandra potter, Cyan Reed.**_ Y a todos los que la leyeron. En serio.

**Notas adicionales:**

Planeaba hacer un epílogo, pero eso depende si les gustaría o lo dejamos así.

Volviendo capítulos atrás, no lo seguí inmediatamente después del capítulo II porque entré en un bloqueo mental por la última frase, eso no debía ir, le explicación es que lo subí poco después de la media noche y ya estaba con sueño; leí mal lo que estaba en el borrador y bueno eso desencadenó todo ese monumental retraso.


	9. Epílogo

Bueno, creo que ahora sí es mi último saludo en este fic.

Muchas gracias por haber leído el último capítulo y ya que el epílogo estaba en duda y gracias a sus alentadores comentarios pues aquí les va. Además, no iba a ser tan injusta de dejar a esta hermosa pareja con este final tan trágico. Vale, me gusta el angst pero también los finales felices :D

Espero que les haya gustado. Originalmente nació como un one-shot pero al final terminó con demasiados capítulos para ser uno.

* * *

_**Y después de todo el niño se acercó al dragón**_

**AU**

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

_Cuando el hilo del destino conecta a las personas es imposible separarlas aún después de la muerte._

Un nuevo día había llegado.

Draco Malfoy es un abogado exitoso, con una gran y brillante carrera a la vuelta de la esquina, con estudios universitarios en una de las mejores universidades del país. Ha estado solo desde que tiene memoria, sus padres siempre estaban lejos de él atendiendo asuntos del trabajo.

_Algunas cosas nunca cambian._

* * *

Harry Potter es un policía que por hora está en la ciudad. Se trasladó temporalmente gracias a las rotaciones que realiza en su trabajo. Conoce gran parte del país pues se ha mudado muchas veces. Le gusta mucho su trabajo y tener historias que contar siempre.

Desde que era niño le ha gustado la aventura, explorar y atrapar a los malos. Sus padres, aunque al inicio no estaban de acuerdo lo dejaron unirse a la policía. Ahora trata de visitarlos lo más seguido que puede aunque su madre ya lo trae loco con su típico: "Ya deberías conseguir una novia, aprovecha tu juventud". No es que no tuviera tiempo, es solo que no quería comprometerse en algo serio tan pronto. ¡Apenas tenía veinticinco años! Es una edad respetable para ser soltero, además el siente que ya existe alguien destinado a él y está dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario.

* * *

Era la tarde de jueves.

Harry había salido a cumplir su turno de patrullaje.

— Bueno, supongo que de regreso compraré un café y una dona.

Estaba un poco oscuro como se esperaba de la ciudad en invierno. Quizá lo único que le incomodaba un poco era ese ambiente frío de las tardes. Sin embargo, amaba el cielo gris, decía que de alguna forma le traía paz y cada vez que lo miraba sentía que estaba olvidando algo importante.

— A ver, al parecer la ruta cambió hoy, veamos… sí, la calle es al sur esta vez. Vaya, eso es nuevo.

Seguía meditando sobre el cielo e intentando buscar un recuerdo que le diga que en su infancia o adolescencia quizá algo sucedió que hiciera que le guste ese color. Usualmente, eso es lo que dicen.

— ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz!

— ¡Eso no era lo que dijiste la otra noche!

— ¡No estaba sobrio, no me molestes con eso!

— ¡Lo disfrutaste!

— ¡Me intentaste besar contra mi voluntad! ¡Te quisiste aprovechar! Se supone… que eras mi amigo.

Uno gritos lo alertaron pero a medida que se acercaba estos bajaban de intensidad hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

— No… No puedo confiar en ti.

— No, Draco, yo… escucha.

— ¡Déjame en paz! No te quiero cerca, aléjate de mí y no me vuelvas a buscar. Nuestra amistad se terminó.

— ¡De eso nada! ¡Vendrás conmigo!

— ¡Ha dicho que lo sueltes!

— ¡¿Y quién demonios eres tú?!

— Un policía y quedas detenido por agresión, intento de retención forzosa y alterar el orden público.

Harry, tomó del brazo al hombre de cabellos negros y lo esposó. Luego vio al otro hombre, al que estaban agrediendo.

Era perfecto.

Cabellos dorados, ojos frío y distantes… Justo del color del cielo de aquel día. Vaya, las coincidencias de la vida. Su porte elegante y ropa de marca, seguro algún empresario o algo así.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le hizo daño? ¿Desea poner una denuncia?

— ¿Eh? No, es decir, no me ha hecho nada aparte de lo que usted ha dicho. Sin embargo, no creo que eso le amerite mucho tiempo de castigo, creo que ya aprendió la lección de todas formas.

Al inicio Draco había estado sobándose el brazo que ese tipo le había sujetado tan fuerte. Y entonces vio la voz de su salvador, eh, el policía: sus ojos verdes eran como dos esmeraldas, le recordaban una rara joya que había encontrado en un bosque cuando era más chico en una expedición del colegio. Era su piedra favorita. Los cabellos del hombre eran negros y sus anteojos lo hacían ver bastante serio y centrado. Se recompuso en poco tiempo, ese hombre le había preguntado sobre Marcus, su ex amigo. No le importaba lo que hubiera pasado con él pero también tenía un poco de recelo de acusarlo, habían sido amigos desde pequeños y de todas formas no había logrado nada.

— ¿Está seguro?

— Sí, muchas gracias.

— De todas formas debo llevarlo hasta la comisaría, aún tiene cargos por agresión y alteración del orden.

— Bien, como quieras, de todas formas muchas gracias… eh, ¿cuál es su nombre?

— Harry, Harry Potter.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Gracias por la ayuda.

— ¡Draco, espera! –Marcus no planeaba dejar las cosas así. Hace unas noches habían estado tomando en un bar, de pronto Draco se acercó mucho a él, parece que no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol y estaba resintiendo tanta bebida. Marcus se fijó mejor en sus facciones, ayuda de la bebida quizá, y entonces vio como Draco abría suavemente la boca y no lo pudo resistir. Intentó besarlo pero entonces Draco pareció recuperarse y plantó pelea, salió corriendo. No iba a permitir que se fuera de nuevo.

— No, Marcus, esto se acabó. Olvídate de que alguna vez fuiste mi amigo. Traicionaste mi confianza, no lo puedo perdonar.

— Señor, será mejor que me acompañe –Harry escoltó a Marcus hasta la comisaría, debería esperar el tiempo reglamentario para dejarlo irse.

Aquella tarde, Harry recibió una llamada de su madre.

— ¿Hola?

— Harry querido, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien mamá, ¿y tú?

— Bastante bien gracias. Hijo quería invitarte a cenar…

— _Por Dios, no de nuevo –_pensó Harry. Su madre siempre que lo invitaba a su casa era para intentar emparejarlo a alguna de las hijas de sus amigas. Dios, si no amara a su madre…

—…Y van a venir Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy a cerrar un trato con tu padre. Creo que también viene su hijo. De todas formas enserio espero verte aquí.

_Malfoy… ¿será…?_

_— _Claro, madre estaré allí.

¡Qué gran sorpresa! No podía esperar hasta la noche.

Ese Malfoy hijo no debía ser otro que Draco, después de todo no hay muchos con se apellido por esos lugares.

Harry se puso a buscar algo que le hiciera lucir bien… ¡Alto! ¿Lucir bien? ¿Para qué? Pero lo quería, quería verse bien para Malfoy, ya lo había visto con su uniforme de policía ahora debía darle una mejor impresión. Sacó un traje que había usado para la boda de sus amigos hace un medio año. Le calzaba perfecto, bueno, no que creciera mucho por esas épocas. Luego se peinó y perfumó aunque había tomado un baño de casi media hora apenas había cerrado el teléfono.

— _Ahh, si mi mamá me viera seguro dijera que voy a una cita._

A las ocho en punto estuvo en casa de sus padres.

Su madre había salido a recibirlo, llevaba un vestido formal y discreto, su cabello estaba suelto hasta la media espalda y recogido a los lados por unas horquillas doradas bastante sencillas pero elegantes. Había hecho bien en venir de traje, su madre no le había avisado.

— Vaya Harry, te ves muy guapo, ¿es que acaso esperabas que te presente a alguna chica?

— No, para nada mamá, hoy me apetecía venir así.

— Ajá, bueno pasa, tu padre está en la sala y los Malfoy no tardan en llegar.

Su padre lo saludó con un fuerte abrazo y comentando que se veía bien con traje. Entonces el timbre sonó.

— Yo voy –dijo Harry y salió corriendo hacia la entrada.

— Buenas noches, mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy y esta es mi familia. Usted debe ser Harry Potter si no me equivoco.

— En efecto, ese soy yo. Un placer conocerlo señor Malfoy.

— Igualmente.

— Pasen por favor –y Harry se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al imponente hombre, detrás de él entró una mujer muy bella de cabellos igual de dorados que los de su esposo. Y llegó él. Harry no podía creer su buena suerte. Había visto al mismo hombre perfecto dos veces en un día.

— Eh, hola.

— ¿Harry? Vaya, me alegra verte –Draco alzó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, como una suave sonrisa.

— Draco, lo mismo digo, pasa por favor.

Entraron e inmediatamente fueron a la sala.

Las negociaciones fueron bien, James Potter y Lucius Malfoy ahora eran socios. Los Malfoy se habían cansado de viajar constantemente y se arrepentían de haber dejado tanto tiempo solo a su hijo, esperaban poder, si bien no recuperar el tiempo perdido porque eso no es posible, pasar el mayor tiempo de aquí en adelante con su amado hijo.

Harry y Draco se había vuelto buenos amigos y ahora se los veía juntos bastante seguido. A veces Harry pasaba por la oficina de Malfoy cuando tenía patrullaje por esa zona o a veces Draco pasaba saludando por la comisaría.

Entonces llegó el día.

Harry había invitado a Draco esa noche a cenar, los padres de ambos habían tenido una cena con los de la empresa que habían formado y, aunque a regañadientes, los habían dejado faltar.

— Me gusta tu cuarto Harry, se ve muy acogedor.

— Sí, ¿verdad? Aunque a mi mamá la desespera un poco el desorden, dice que no puede hallar nada, yo le digo que si ordeno luego yo no encuentro las cosas.

— Sí, es que uno en su desorden sabe dónde tiene todo.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Café? ¿Té?

— Té está bien gracias.

— Entonces enseguida vuelvo.

Mientras Harry estaba en la cocina Draco había estado observando de lejos las cosas, parado en medio de la habitación. En verdad era un poco desordenada pero nada del otro mundo. Tenía muchas cosas eso sí. Posters de bandas y equipos poblaban una de las paredes en su totalidad, un estante con repisas llenas de figuras de acción, libros y autos ocupaba un gran espacio en la pared opuesta. Mientras paseaba la vista vio algo. Un pequeño resplandor. Con lentitud se fue acercando hasta que llegó a un anillo dorado con una gema roja en el centro, no era demasiado escandaloso, de hecho era bastante elegante y se preguntó de quién sería.

— Lamento el retraso, no encontraba la caja de té.

— Harry, ¿de dónde sacaste este anillo?

— Ah, ese es especial. Lo encontré en un bosque hace años, cuando aún era chico, habíamos ido de expedición con mis papás pero me separé y cuando ya iba ponerme a llorar tropecé y caí, lo que vi frente a mí fue ese anillo. Cuando regresamos al pueblo una mujer muy anciana nos dijo que aquel bosque era uno de las leyendas y decían que hace muchos años había existido un dragón que había amado tanto a un humano que al final murió por él.

— Vaya, eso suena genial y muy romántico.

— ¿En serio te gusta lo cursi?

Draco se sonrojó levemente —Bueno, un poco.

— Entonces esto te encantará.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La anciana dijo algo más…

_"Este anillo es especial. Cuando dos personas se aman y uno le da el anillo al otro este resplandece, y es prueba de que sus almas han sido unidas por toda la eternidad, a través de sus vidas siempre se encontrarán. No importa el lugar, siempre estarán juntos."_

— Vaya, eso sí que es hermoso.

— Lo sé… ¡Tengo una idea! Póntelo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo? Mejor dáselo a tu novia o algo.

— No… no tengo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? No pude escucharte.

— Dije que no tengo novia. Por favor, solo pruébatelo, quiero ver cómo te queda.

— Está bien.

Entonces Harry se acercó, le quitó en anillo de las manos y se arrodilló frente a él.

— ¿Qué rayos crees que haces Potter? –Draco había empezado a llamarlo por el apellido cuando se molestaba o estaba avergonzado.

— Así parece más real, ¿no?

Y entonces le colocó el anillo.

Una luz dorada y plateada los envolvió. Frente a ellos una imagen apareció. Era un chico de cabellos rubios recostado en un claro abrazando una gema verde y un chico de cabellos negros algo alejado que golpeaba un muro invisible, luego la escena cambió a un batalla y el chico rubio estaba herido. La última escena duró más tiempo. Sobre una cama estaba un camino de flores blancas, simulando una persona recostada y junto al camino un hombre anciano de cabellos blancos vestido de traje daba su último aliento con una sonrisa en los labios. De repente de los pétalos salió una luz dorada con la forma de un hombre joven, pudieron ver al chico rubio del bosque y cuando este besó la frente del anciano de su cuerpo salió otra luz dorada y era el chico de cabellos negros. Se dieron un corto beso y sus espíritus salieron por la ventana perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Y lo recordaron.

— Harry, Harry… tú.

— Draco, el… el dragón…

— Las historias…

— No, no puede ser.

Ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Esto era lo que les faltaba.

Ahora Harry entendía esa sensación de vacío.

Ahora Draco entendía ese sentimiento de soledad y pérdida.

Porque se habían perdido, los habían alejado. Y ahora…

Era momento de un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Y sí, soy una mala persona pero me gustó este final abierto. El punto es que se reencontraron, ¿no?

Hace unos días mientras estábamos cenando con mis compañeras de la residencia donde vivo sacaron el tema de la reencarnación.

Tengo varios datos extras para este fic.

— Ellos no habían descubierto el pasado ni que estaban unidos desde antes porque aquella fue su primera vida. Antes de eso no hay nada, el fic en sí cuenta su primera vez en la tierra.

— Lo que le dice la anciana a Harry es lo que ponía en una carta con la cual le explicó su amigo como era el asunto del anillo. Eso lo supo después de dárselo a Draco.

— Ese Marcus puede ser tomado como Flint o como diría mi amiga: "Un muggle random"

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, este epílogo por sí solo tiene casi 2000 palabras que es una cuarta parte del fic... Ahhh, que bonito y nostálgico es el final.

Nos vemos en un próximo proyecto. Para más información visitar mi perfil.

Con cariño, JT.


End file.
